


Ever After

by reigningqueenofwords



Series: Chocolate Cupcakes [17]
Category: Supernatural AU
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:21:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25660543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords
Relationships: sam x reader
Series: Chocolate Cupcakes [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1413247
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17





	Ever After

Sam woke to the feeling of thumps against his back, at first he thought it was one of the kids but when your arm shifted over his hip he smiled. He carefully rolled onto his back to see that you were on your side-it was truthfully the only way you slept comfortably anymore. He laid the palm of his hand on your stomach and chuckled softly when his hand twitched. “Ollie, you need to let Mommy sleep longer,” he whispered. He slowly rubbed circles around your belly, hoping it would calm his unborn son. Normally he did this at night when he was reading bedtime stories to him, after a few minutes of no more kicking, Sam got up carefully grabbed his T-shirt and walked into the bathroom. 

* * *

A few minutes later he emerged, he glanced towards your sleeping figure and left the room quietly. Your baby shower was later on that day and Sam wanted to make sure that you were well rested for it.

When you finally woke up, you just stayed there for a bit, enjoying the peace. It didn’t last long when you had to get up to use the restroom. “Couldn’t give me just five more minutes, could you?” You chuckled, rubbing your stomach.

As you waddled-yes you had reached the waddling stage down the stairs, you kept talking softly to your baby bump. You heard tiny giggles coming from the kitchen, smiling you waddled that way. You stood in the doorway watching as Sam and the kids made breakfast. “You know I didn’t think it was possible to get any bigger but it seems like I went to bed the size of a Prius but woke up the size of a Cadillac,” you stuck your bottom lip out.

“First of all, you’re _gorgeous_.” Sam smiled, moving over to put his hands on your stomach. “Secondly, I’m starting to think you’re spending too much time with Dean. Car comparisons? Really?” He teased.

Ava came over and kissed your stomach. “Morning, Ollie!” She grinned.

Liam was next in the morning ritual of ‘belly talk’, only he asked for high fives from his baby brother. His face lit up when Ollie delivered a kick to his tiny hand.

“So, if we time it just right, I may not need to stop and pee on the way to your Mom’s today,” you smiled.

Sam laughed, kissing your cheek. “Go sit down. Breakfast is almost done.”  
  


Nodding, you moved to sit and watch them. “So, what’re you boys doing while we fawn over tiny clothes?” You teased.

“I think Dean said something about dancers and beer?” He smirked at you.

“Make sure to have plenty of singles, babe.”

Liam made his ‘yuck’ face, “Beer? Dancers? Can’t we just play video games Daddy?”

Sam laughed, “Little Man, you and your sister will be spending time with your Mother and Benny before they leave for their honeymoon.” Sam had Charlie taking the kids to the park where they would meet with the social worker and the newly married Lafitte’s for the afternoon.

* * *

You kissed Sam at the door of his parent’s house before he left with the other guys. “Have fun.” You told him.

“Alright you two! She’s already pregnant, and wearing the rock.” Dean teased you.

Laughing, you looked at him. “I’ll tell Cas to hit on you, mister.” You smirked. 

Dean looked at you in shock, “New batch of hormones this morning, sweetheart?”

“If that were the case, I would’ve had Dorothy hit on you too,” you stuck your tongue out at him.

“Stop torturing my granddaughter, tiger,” Dorothy smiled. “Maybe I should come with you gentlemen and show these dancers what a real dancer could do!”

John, Dean, Sam and Adam all froze with the most ridiculous surprised face that you burst out laughing. “You better go now!”

* * *

Mary and Dorothy had done the decorating, and it was lovely. You surprised to see that Mary had made a cake of baby supplies- diapers, onsies, socks, etc. It was so well done you’d feel bad when it came time to take it apart! “It’s incredible. Seriously, how did you have the ambition?!”

“You would be surprised at the ambition a woman gets when it’s for a grandchild. Besides, you let me, Jess was all about being fancy and a cake that looked more like a wedding cake,” Mary smiled at you.

“Well, I’m going to be sad to cut into it, but I can’t wait to taste it,” you giggled, then grimaced.

“Darling what’s wrong,” Dorothy said putting a hand on your back.

You shook your head. “I’m fine, Grandma.” Smiling, you shrugged. “Ollie’s been doing gymnastics past couple days, he probably just hit a nerve or something.”

Mary and Dorothy shared a glance, but decided to keep moving. You’d say something if it was too bad. “Well, let’s get you something to drink and in a comfortable chair.”

They sat you in the large overstuffed chair that had an ottoman, brought you a glass of ice tea and told you to relax. Mary asked Dorothy to help finish bringing in the snacks, you smiled at them assuring you were okay. After they left, you drew in a sharp breath grabbing your stomach as it went rock hard for a few seconds.

“Oh Ollie, not today, please not today,” you whispered. Going into labor at your baby shower wasn’t something you wanted. As you heard them returning, you did your best to compose yourself.

* * *

The pains continued at random intervals, so you hoped it was false labor. An hour into the party, they were becoming more regular, and harder to hide. Mary had taken to watching you like a hawk, noticing the thin layer of sweat on your forehead and how your right hand kept clenching into a fist.

Mary motioned Dorothy into the kitchen, “I’m almost positive that we have a baby anxious to make his debut.”

Dorothy peeked into the living room at you and nodded, “I’ve noticed. I was hoping he would continue cooking for a bit since he’s early.”

Mary nodded in understanding, “Me too, it seems like he’s taking after his..”

“MARY, GRANDMA!” You yelled.

The two women froze and ran for the living room. “What-”

“My water just broke!”

Everyone gasped, Mary smiled warmly, “Alright let’s everyone take a deep breath. Dorothy why don’t you help Y/N out to my car, ladies I’m sorry but it looks like the party’s over.”

All of your friends congratulated you as they left, you waved, “I-I need to call Sam,” you said in between deep breaths.

Mary held her hand out, “I’ll call, sweetheart, go on out to the car.”

After Dorothy helped you stand, Mary swiped her finger across her cell and called John.

“Hey sweet-”

“John Winchester, tell me one of you is sober right now. Our grandson, has decided today is his birthday,” Mary said simply.

* * *

They were all laughing and drinking when John’s phone rang. He grinned. “Hey sweet-”

Sam noticed how his father’s face went from goofy happy to surprised. “Dad?” He asked, setting his beer down.

John held up his finger. “Yeah, uh, I’m sure one of us is. Text me everything. I love you, too. See you soon.” He said before hanging up. “Alright, we need to get to the hospital.” He said as he pulled out some cash and put it on the table. “Is anyone here sober?”

“I am!” Cas said as they all got up.

“Good. Let’s go. Y/N is in labor. Her water broke.” He rushed them all out.

Sam was excited to meet his son, but he wished (selfishly) that it was a day that he had been there for you. Cas got in the driver’s seat, Sam in the passenger’s seat, Adam in the back with John and Dean.

They drove towards the hospital, all in a daze. Sam had a smile on his face. Since you told him you were pregnant, he kept picturing you holding a newborn. You were great with the twins, which he loved, but to see you with the baby that the two of you created would be more amazing than he could say.

Cas parked the car as close to the hospital as he could. Sam was already out of the car and headed towards the entrance, before Cas had shut the car off. “We’re right behind you, Sam!” Cas called out.

Sam walked up to the admissions window, “Excuse me, I’m looking for Y/F/N Y/L/N, she’s in labor.”

“One moment, sir,” the bored female said. “Who are you sir?”

“I’m the father, Sam Winchester.”

“Yes, she was admitted about ten minutes ago. Room 314, take this elevator,” she pointed behind her, “be sure to have ID ready, or you won’t be allowed on the floor. Congratulations!”

Sam rushed into the elevator, pulling out his wallet for his ID as it went up. As soon as it made the ‘ping’ noise, he was slipping through the doors.

* * *

Mary was with you, as was Dorothy, but all you wanted was Sam. He had been called, so you knew he’d be on his way. Not that it would be soon enough for your liking. Groaning, you gripped the bed rails. “Where is he?”

“Breathe, Y/N. He’s on his way, John texted me that they had just pulled into the parking lot,” Mary said rubbing small circles against your lower back.

The door to your room swung open, “Babe, I’m here,” Sam said. “Are you okay?”

You looked up at him, panting, “Does it look like I’m okay? You’re son is impatient.”

Sam moved to your side. “I’m sorry I wasn’t there.” He took over what Mary was doing.

“We’ll leave you two alone for now.” Dorothy gave you a smile and kissed your forehead, knowing that this was something you’d want to share with just Sam. You wouldn’t want a ton of people in there, you’d feel crowded. “Sam can text us if you need us.” She added before her and Mary walked out.

Sam looked at the CTG machine, “It looks like this one is just about over, sweetheart.”

You nodded, finally feeling the pain subside, you took a couple deep breaths and laid back against the pillow. Gasping you sat up suddenly.

“What’s wrong?” Sam said his heart starting to race.

“The kids! We need to get the kids!”

“You scared me! I’ll text Charlie and have her bring the kids here, between the entire family, I’m sure they will be well taken care of,” Sam chuckled. “Which reminds me, I need to have someone go by the house and get your bag. It’s still in our bedroom, right?”

You nodded, “Yes, and the baby’s bag in the nursery too.”

Sam sent Dean a text asking him to run to the house, and settled in to help you as much as he could.

* * *

Everyone had come in to visit for a few minutes over the next few hours, you were dilating nicely according to the nurses and they told you it may be sometime within the next couple of hours.

You were ready for him to be there, and as soon as you could, you got the epidural. Sam was watching you with nothing but love and admiration. He pushed your hair back from your face, kissing your forehead gently. “You’re beautiful, sweetheart.”

You chuckled, now that the epidural was doing it’s job, everything actually felt pretty good. “I want him here so bad, I just want to hold him and see you with him.”

“Sure you aren’t saying that because of the pain?” He teased.

“Nah, it’s not as bad, but it would be nice to not need them…” You smiled. “If this would have been twins, if they were on your side, we wouldn’t be having anymore. I can’t imagine how much worse it would be having TWO of your boys trying to get out.”

Sam laughed loudly, “You wouldn’t love to have two more little ones with my dimples and your eyes?”

You groaned playfully, “I’m outnumbered now with all the dimples, it’s unfair.” You grimaced, “I feel like I need to push, can you call the Doctor please,” you said between clenched teeth.

Getting up, he went to the door and pulled it open, looking around. Spotting one of the nurses that had been in and out, he rushed over to her. “She says she needs to push.” He told her quickly.

* * *

An hour later, you were cleaned up and exhausted, but you couldn’t take your eyes off of Sam and Ollie. He looked so small in Sam’s hands which was amazing seeing that he came into the world at 8 pounds 10 ounces.

Smiling, you knew you’d remember this moment forever. Sam looked so amazed, and in awe. “You did great, sweetheart.” He smiled up at you. “He’s perfect.”

“Well, he does have your genetics.” You teased. “He’s going to have all the ladies wrapped around his finger.”

Sam grinned, “Well, I’m sure everyone is anxious to meet him, why don’t you get some rest and I’ll go introduce him to everyone,” he said as he stood and walked over to kiss you, you nodded sleepily.

* * *

Everyone looked up when they heard footsteps. Mary was the first one to Sam’s side. “Oh, Sammy…” She gushed, tearing up. “He’s beautiful.” Her hand went to his back as she gently brushed her finger across the baby’s cheek.

“How’s it feel, Sammy?” John smiled. “Having another one? I know you never thought you’d get this again.”

“It’s unbelievable, Dad! I love him so much already, he’s our little rainbow baby!”

Dorothy walked over holding Ava and Liam’s hands, “Let me see my great-grandson! He is beautiful, you two do good work,” she winked. “He has Y/N’s nose.”

Sam nodded, “Hey guys want to meet your little brother?”

Ava nodded, a huge grin on her face. “Yeah!” She agreed.

“He’s SMALL!” Liam gasped. “He’s gonna break.” He looked up at Sam, worried. 

Sam laughed, “He won’t break buddy, but we do need to be careful with him. You wanna know something?”

Liam and Ava looked at him and nodded. “You two were smaller than Ollie!”

Both of their jaws fell open in surprise, causing all of the adults to laugh. “Can we go see Mommy now?” Ava asked after she kissed Ollie’s forehead.

Sam smiled. “Mommy’s sleeping.” He told them. “She worked hard to have Ollie, but we can see her soon, okay? Why don’t you have someone bring you to the gift shop downstairs to get Ollie and mommy something?” He suggested.

“I’ll take them.” Mary offered. “Come on, let’s go find something special.”

* * *

The sound of Sam singing softly woke you up. You grabbed the baby monitor, listening to Ollie coo while Sam sang “Hey Jude” to him was your favorite way to wake up. The last two months had been busy, final preparations for the wedding had filled your days as well as learning to be a mother to three small children had definitely kept you on your toes. But today was the day. You were going to become Mrs. Sam Winchester.

Stretching, you smiled and got out of bed. You made your way to the nursery and watched Sam. Ollie still looked so tiny compared to him. “Morning, handsome.” You smiled.

Sam looked over and grinned. “Morning, beautiful.” He walked over towards you. “Ready to get married?”

“So ready,” you smiled, kissing Ollie gently first then bringing Sam’s head down to meet your lips.

“What about you?” You teased, taking Ollie. “You ready to get hitched?”

He chuckled. “I’ve been ready for so long.” He breathed, brushing his thumb over your cheek. “I’m gonna go wake up the other two while you get some time in with our youngest.”

“He only wants me right now for my boobs, but I’ll take him.”

* * *

You nursed Ollie while your hair was done in your dressing room. Your grandmother surprised you with a special photography package- pictures of you and the bridal party getting ready. All tastefully done, and you couldn’t wait to see them. Especially the ones she was getting of you looking at Ollie. Mary had gone off to check on the boys, because she ‘knows Dean’, which made you laugh. 

You handed Ollie off to Dorothy so she could get him dressed-he was going to be so adorable in the small tux Sam had found. You started on your make-up, keeping it light and flirty.

Mary came back in chuckling, “I swear Dean and Cas argue like a married couple.”

Laughing, you looked at her in the mirror. “Maybe next time we’ll be in this situation it’ll be those two.”

Dorothy had to laugh at that. “I doubt Cas will ever get married.” She said without looking up from Ollie. “If he does, Hell froze over.” 

“I don’t know Grandma, he’s been spending so much time with Ollie and the twins, I think his biological clock started ticking.”

Mary cracked up. “Well, they’ll need someone else for that one.” She shook her head. “But, their family is another day. For now, this is about you and Sammy. He looks dashing, sweetie.” She told you. “Nervous?”

You shook your head slightly. “Not at all. We live together and act married, so the only difference is I’ll have his last name.”

“I never thought he would trust anyone again with his heart, but the first time I met you, I knew you were the one who would heal him. I am so glad to call you daughter,” Mary sniffled then smiled, “Before all of us ruin our make-up let’s get you dressed and hitched.”

Chuckling, you nodded. “Probably a good idea.” You agreed. Mary pulled out the garment bag that held your dress. It was simple, and the people at the store tried to sell you something fancier, more expensive, and flashier. You’d told them this was the one you wanted.

Once it was out of the bag, you were helped into it, facing the mirror. It was a strapless dress, with the top in a corset like design, a tiny bit of beading, but nothing over the top. The bottom was plain, and caught the light just right as you moved. It wasn’t too poofy, as you weren’t a fan of that. Your shoes were white satin, and your jewelry consisted of pearls. 

A soft knock on the door and Cas slipped into the room. “You look gorgeous, little sister. Sam’s a lucky man.”

“Thanks, Cas,” you wrapped your arms around him and squeezed.

“Let’s go get you married.”

* * *

Sam stood at the altar, facing the doors. First came Liam and Ava, then three of your close friends as bride’s maids. You opted not to have a maid of honor, however. When he saw you, your arm linked with Cas’s, his breath hitched. A grin formed on his face as you neared him. Your eyes met his and your heart skipped a beat.

“Hi..you look so beautiful,” he said softly. He took your hand from Cas and pulled you close.

You faced each other as you repeated your vows and slipped your wedding bands on each other. Right before the preacher told Sam that he could kiss you, Ava had slipped up next to the preacher and she tugged on his pant leg.

“Ava, sweetie..” Sam said.

“It’s fine, Samuel,” he said. “Excuse me folks, the little one needs me,” he grinned while everyone laughed. He kneeled down and Ava whispered in his ear. He pulled back and smiled at her, he picked her up announcing, “Miss Ava would like to say something before her parents seal the deal. Go ahead sweetheart “

Ava cleared her little throat and said in the loudest ladylike voice, “And we all lived ever after.” Everyone laughed and ‘awww’d’ over that.

Even the preacher chuckled, putting her down. “You may now kiss your bride.” He smiled.

Sam cupped your face and kissed you lovingly, both of you smiling into it. Your arms were around his neck as everyone clapped.


End file.
